


The God Weapons

by GayScreamingSpaceRock



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Academia (League of Legends), Boyfriends, Gay, Gay Rights, Gay male characters, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot, Shounen-ai, Superpowers, Wholesome, for the gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayScreamingSpaceRock/pseuds/GayScreamingSpaceRock
Summary: When the second year new student gets transferred to the Durandal God Weapon Academia, he realizes the school chose him for his potent synergy in wielding a God Weapon.With his unknown "potential" still lying dormant within him, the class professor T. Fate decides that the school's No.1 jock and world-renowned Luminum Club's leader, Jayce, would help him realize his potential. What he didn't know is that the Black Rose Group, notorious for trying numerous times to steal the God Weapons from students and the cause of multiple deaths of said students would cause a problem far beyond the Academy's control.......
Relationships: Ezreal/Jayce (League of Legends), Shieda Kayn/Shen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ezreal is new to the school, and Jayce is a hunky nerd ÒwÒ

The day started as any other day did. Students in bright and colourful school clothing of different varieties streaming into the gates, hurrying to classes alongside friends, alone, chatting on phones, chatting to each other, and laughter filled the air.

Though for Ezreal, this wasn't any ordinary day. He hadn't had any sort of sleep from the excitement of getting enrolled within the academy, and so he faltered in his steps as he aimless followed the students into the buildings, uncertainty building up within him.

He soon found himself on the second floor of a large spacious building. He couldn't tell if he was in the right place or not. Pulling out his phone, he skimmed through the email sent to him by the Vice Principle Yuumi for the hundredth time. Wasn't it Building E?- he thought to himself. The hallway he stood in had rooms on each side, sounds of proceeding classes filling his ears. "Oh, wait. Building B! How in the world could I miss it? And who places the building's code WITHIN the building?" He said aloud, sweat dropping. 

Just then, the door right next to him opened up, revealing a guy many times Ezreal's own hight. He had jet black hair gelled backwards, a loose tie and school jacket lazily placed over his shoulders. He had dark stains all over his white shirt, which seemed to look like it had seen better days. A dirty cloth hung loosely from his back pocket. 

The two of them locked eyes for a moment before Ezreal shied away, surprise filling his head. "Hi-um-I mean, excuse me-?" Ezreal said, pulling his phone to his chest as the guy cooly stepped fully out of the room. "Hmm? Who are you?" 

Ezreal's eyes wandered over the guy's broad chest, and then over his shoulder, he could see that the room was filled with automaton objects and machinery of all sorts and types. "I-I'm new here. I'm looking for the class....2E?"

"2E? Well, damn. I'm headed there too. I'm a student there." The guy said in surprise before his face brightened up all of a sudden. "Oh, you're the new dude we were expecting! Ezreal, right?" 

"U-yes! I'm Ezreal Jarro LightFeather." Ezreal said, feeling the anxiety that was pent up within him slowly dissipate from him. 

"What a coincidence we met, Ezreal Light Feather. I'm Jayce Hemisphere. Call me Jae, for short." The big guy said, giving Ezreal a light clap on the shoulder. Ezreal, in turn, flashed him a weak smile, trying his best to seem unintimidated by the big guy's muscles which flexed and bulged under his tight shirt.

"Well, the class doesn't start till 9:00 am, and I need to get a few pieces of equipment to storage rooms. Care to help a fellow student out?" Jayce asked, the white light illuminating his face clearly. Ezreal nodded, feeling the blood rush to his ears. 

Once inside, Ezreal became dumbfounded. Technological machinery pilled the room up in every corner of every shape and sizes. Ranging from weaponry to machinery, to small gadgets he couldn't figure out. "What the...."

"It's my lab," Jayce said, a grin on his face. "I make stuff here. The school allowed me a private workshop of sorts." Ezreal looked over to the boxes. The sides had a logo he had seen somewhere. "Jayce-Technologies? You....you're him?" Ezreal asked. Jayce nodded, wiping his face with a cloth. "Yep. I make prototypes and ideas in here. The ideas then get refined by professionals who then manufacture my creations. Give me a sec." Jayce said, heading over to a place that looked like a locker stand. 

Ezreal found himself looking over Jayce's creations. "I didn't know it was a student who was behind it all." He muttered, peering at a box with a jaunty looking gauntlet."Your name is big back in the city."

"I get that a lot, haha." Jayce laughed. Ezreal turned around to look at his classmate, only to see him taking off his dirtied shirt, exposing his brilliantly built chest, arms and six-packs, Ezreal felt his face go red hot at the sight. "Woah-" He muttered before catching himself. "Hmm? What's up?" Jayce said from under the shirt. It was over his head still, luckily, so he didn't notice the panicking Ezreal who fumbled with a gadget that shook violently in his palm.

"I-uhm, It's nothing. It's just, uh, I like the way this.....thing! How it buzzes." he said, fumbling with the object in his hand. "Wierd, right? Haha...." 

'Great, Ezreal' He said to himself. 'Now he thinks you're an idiot.'

As Jayce buttoned up his new white shirt up, Ezreal cursed God for making him so appealing to the eyes, for his eyes were stuck on his fellow student's features.

"You think so? I just made it another night." Jayce said, beaming down at Ezreal, the latter just smiling weakly as he felt a blush paint his cheeks. "Well, we've gotta go. Only fifteen minutes left. Come," Jayce said, going over to a stack of boxes. He lifted a good amount of them with only his arms, letting Ezreal take the remaining two. As impressed as he was, he wished he could impress Jayce as well, though that had to wait. It was time to head off to class.


	2. Thoughts of Our Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jayce is handed Ezreal as his guide for the week, a certain leader of the Assasins club stumbles upon the two out in town.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God-Weapons are titanic, sentient weapons that dot the landscape. Civilizations were built around them, and eventually various academies. They produce a large variety of weapons, supplying the cities with weapons only people with Himmer can wield, wich a large amount of the populace is capable of.  
> Durandal Academy was built around a giant sword sticking out in the middle of the city as revealed during by League of Legends developers. Just some information to make things make sense.

"So, Ezreal. How do you like your new class?" T.Fate said.

Ezreal smiled at the teacher, next to him stood his first friend in the school, Jayce. "I like it so far. This first few weeks has been alright." and he wasn't lying. He normally would in order to avoid any sort of problems, but this time he was genuine. 

Jayce had been by his side all the time, and by sheer luck had his dorm room right beside Jayce's own dorm room within school grounds.  
They spent lunchtimes outside class, talking about their interests and the like. On weekends, the school allowed students to go wandering around Durandall City, just in time before curfew of course.

"Really? I'm glad to hear your feedback on the matter!" T.Fate said with a smile. "Now, I think you both know what I've called you both here for."

Jayce nodded, and so did Ezreal. T.Fate swallowed a small gulp at the back of his throat. "It's about your training. Ezreal, your test results from Durandall Medical Univerity had arrived from your caretaker in advance before you enrolled here."

Ezreal stiffened at the mention of Durandall Medical University. "Oh, yeah....uh, about that. I don't.....well-"

"No need to fret Ezreal. I'm already informed about your 'situation'."

Ezreal had hoped secretly that his caretaker, Estav, wouldn't have followed through, even though he knew he would. He was a strict caregiver, for sure, but a kind one. Ezreal would forever be in his debt. 

"As you were taught in class, Durandall GodWeapons Academia trains young students to wield their God Weapons. To have a weapon, and to be able to wield one, are two separate things." T.Fate said, Jayce listening carefully. "But in some cases, a user of a God Weapon may *be* a god weapon themselves. In this case, you."

Ezreal felt a drop in his stomach but stifled the feeling, but Jayce felt surprised and excited somewhat. He's never heard of a person's body being able to be classified as a God Weapon until now.

"You, Ezreal, have been classified as a Demi-Weapon. A rare case in which someone's body part becomes the weapon. To be more specific, your left arm. It acts as your God Weapon-"

"A-about that sir...." Ezreal said nervously, raising a curt hand. "I'm not able to control my...left arm's power. I've not tried to access it's power in a very long time now."

"I know about that too, Ezreal. The report said you possess unstable amounts of Himmer, which is the power to wield a God Weapon." T.Fate said matter of factly. "Though, The medical Institute may have discovered a way for you to access your Himmer and begin your training immediately." He said, tapping absent-mindedly on the large box upon his lap.

On the way back to the class, Jayce bombarded Ezrealw ith questions about his arm, the latter trying his best to entertain his friend's wild theories and thoughts on the matter, even though he himself didn't want to recall a shred of it. 

That evening, in his small quiet dorm room, Ezreal had a dream. He was in front of the gigantic sword that stuck out of the ground within Durandal City. It's steel that spanned a few miles hummed something. It sang of destruction-

Ezreal woke with a start and a panicking state to the knocking at his door. Dread filled him as he got up to open the door handle, revealing the mildly wet Jayce. With a towel flung over his shoulder, Jayce flashed that same smile he always did. "Yo, Ez! Wanna hang out?"

Ezreal breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his friend. Now calm, he nods and lets his friend in the small room. 

"So, it was a nightmare, huh?" Jayce said, nodding in understanding. "Makes sense. You did look shaken when you answered the door."

Ezreal laughed nervously, trying his hardest not to focus too much on Jayce's hair. Was it always this glossy?- He wondered. Mabe it was and he just didn't notice.

"I can leave if you want, you know. You don't have to let me stay-" Jayce begun to say, scratching the back of his head, but Ezreal cut him short. "It's alright," Ezreal said, waving his hand. "I like your company." As Ezreal said those words, Jayce smiled warmly. It comforted Jayce to know that Ezreal was ok, for some reason.

In the time he had been here, Jayce found himself getting fond of the small blondie more and more. He found it easy to talk to Ezreal, to talk to him about his thoughts, his inventions, his training. He liked that about him. He was a great listener.

"Anyway," Ezreal said, stretching and popping shoulder bone. "Wanna watch a movie? I have a few saved on my laptop if you'd like."

Jayce nodded, and Ezreal pulled out his laptop and some snacks from his small mini refrigirator.

They sat atop Ezreal's bed as they watched the movie.

As Ezreal sat next to Jayce, as tired as he was, laid his head on Jayce's shoulder, and Jayce reached over Ezreal's head to grab a chip, when Ezreal felt the steady heart beat coming from Jayce's chest. He felt the blood rush to his ears all of a sudden, but he didn't move. The beats were steady, calm, and somewhat comforting. 

Later on when the movie ended, Jayce attempted to move. But Ezreal had already fallen fast asleep on his shoulder.

That evening, Jayce returned back to his room, closing the door to Ezreal's room as the blond quietly slept. "Good night Ez..." He said with a quiet smile. Jayce couldn't get the other's sleeping face out of his mind for some unknown reason. 


	3. You, Me, And Nearly Getting Stabbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katarina and Lux are an official pair in this universe and Garen was found dead in a ditch. Don't ask questions.

"Up next, is Katarina!" Professor Graves said.

All the students within Class 2E were present within the Battle Gym. Some were nervous, other slacking off and while two individuals chatted.

Katarina sighed, pulling out the knife she had struck the floor with. The handle of her god-weapon, NeverEnding Blossoms, felt as familiar as the day she had first touched it. Just as blood-hungry......

She grinned slyly. "Perfect..."  
Graves watched her with dismissively bored eyes and clicked on the small button on the wall. Three human-sized targets, obviously fake due to the metal on them reflecting the lights within the room, fell on all four of her sides, each a meter away.

"Your challenge today is to cut through the metal of the dummies within a short time as possible. Shall we begin?" Graves announced, taking up his double-barreled god weapon, firing it into the air. It was how he always conducted the classes. It was a way of saying "begin" no matter the occasion. Everyone was used to it at this point.

Katarina didn't need to be told twice.

Within seconds, one of her knives was in the air, and she used the other one to cleanly cut the dummy on her right. Within the time frame the airborne knife landed into the left dummy's head, Katarina ripped it downwards, tearing the dummy in half. Jumping up and spinning mid-air, the spare knives she had under her school jacket directly hit the front dummy's base, tripping it over as multiple knives impaled it, sticking out in horrifying positions. She landed perfectly on her feet from her spin-jump on the tip of her school shoes, and cooly looked to the lone remaining dummy to her back, hand on her hip. 

As if scared of her mere presence, the upper half of the dummy fell cleanly to the side, and Katarina flipped her bright pink hair in satisfaction as the onlookers exploded in cheers. "As expected," She thought to herself.

"Challange completed in less than 20 seconds!" Graves said with a whistle. "That's ten seconds better than last time, Katarina. Keep up the good work." He said, jabbing his thumb at the door next to him, eyes focused on something written on his virtual board. "You get to go free early. And so does anyone else who breaks their previous records!"

As the class suddenly became ecstatic and anxious, Katarina left the gym hall to go grab some lunch. 

The hallways within Durandal were large and stretched onwards for miles. Katarina mused on how similar the academy felt to be inside a juvenile jail. She should know. She's been to one.

Suddenly, A clumsy form fell into Katarina, a stack of books and papers falling onto the ground below them. Knocked out of her thoughts, Katarina still stood, while the girl with the golden orange hair she so adored fell on flat onto the pavement. "Why, would you look at that? It's the shining light." Katarina said with a slow smirk. 

"Uuugh," Lux whimpered, rubbing her head as she sat up. She froze at the sound of Katarina's voice. "Eh? Ah! Katarina!" 

Katarina fell on her knees and gave the girl a hug gracefully, the other taking it in, a strong blush on her cheeks. "It's good to see you again Luxana," Katarina said cooly. 

"Katarina! It's good to see you too." Lux said gushingly. Katarina barely gave anyone a handshake, leave alone a hug. Only her. To be hugged by her favourite person....  
Lux felt her heart pitter-patter at the thought.

As the two pulled away from the hug, Katarina looked down at Lux's face. A loose strand of hair hung over Lux's face. Katarina huffed with an adoring smile, pushing away the stray lock of hair behind Lux's ear, watching with entertainment at how the latter's face went different shades of red. She didn't even squirm, like when they first started dating. They've both grown accustomed to each other's space, Lux respecting Katarina's no-touch rule (save for a few special occasions), and Katarina respecting Lux's hard work. 

After a short silence, the two giggled at each other and promptly picked up Lux's stuff from the floor.

After that was done, the two conversed over where Lux had been. 

"The Hero Recruitment Program was hard," Lux sighed. "I barely managed to pass the physical part of it. My trainer didn't spare me a single wink of rest."

"Really?" Katarina replied, and Lux nodded. "Yeah. The type of hero work I wanted to do required work in the field, so I had to be fit for the work."

Katarina eyed the latter's hands and form. She definitely looked more toned. She even noticed how much her hips had more of sway to them. "You look like you've been doing work, Lux." Katarina, said, grabbing her waist and pulling the latter close to her. Lux went pink with a smile twirling her hair. "You noticed?"

"Noticed?" Katarina said, biting her lip seductively. "I knew it from the moment you bumped into me." She bent over and whispered into her ear. She knew how much Lux liked it when she was coy. "What's you're secret? I'm dying to know."

Lux giggled, feeling her stomach flutter with millions of butterflies. "Oh you," She said, looking to the side a bashful smile on her lips, and giggled even more when Katarina smooched her on her cheeks. "I just wanted to look good for a certain someone." 

"Oh really?" Katarina said with a small blush herself, and Lux laughed again. Oh, how she longed to hear a laugh. She really loved it. They've been away for, what, a month? And yet it felt like almost a year to her somehow.

Just then, the bell rang, and Lux gasped in surprise. "Oh!" She pulled out her watch, then a sheet of paper in her pocket. Checking the time on her phone, and then squinting on the other, she looked at Katarina and went in for surprise peg on her lips. 

Katarina, though caught off guard, welcomed the small kiss. Lux pulled away from the kiss first, a bright blush on her cheeks, though this time, she didn't look nervous or anything, just glad. "I've got to go do some work. You know how Miss Evelynn can be, right?" The mention of the teacher's name irked Katarina on each and every wrong side. "Ugh, I forgot you had her as a teacher. Watch yourself, k? she's bad news I tell you." 

"Oh, cmon. She's really not that bad, you know? She's a really good teacher." Lux said with a small laugh. Katarina huffed, kissing her on her cheek as a goodbye, and just watched Lux clumsily stumble away, looking over her shoulder as she waved at her. Katarina could swear she saw butterflies and flowers bloom around her head as she smiled and walked away. 

As Katarina walked further through the school halls, she eventually reached the school's dining hall. Not many students were here. A few thrid years and even fewer second years. Reaching into her pockets to pull out her purse, a blonde patch of hair caught her eye. Whose that?- She thought, going forward for the school lunch lady. As she walked forward, she felt the nervous look of all the students on her as she walked to the counter. 

Though infamous for incidents Katarina was known for by all, the lunch lady had seen worse in her days and didn't even bat an eyelid as Katarina paid for the usual coffee. In fact, she smiled warmly at the pink-haired girl, handing her the coffee she so loved to sip every time just before lunch, and Katrina gracefully took it from her hands, paying her the usual school credits. 

On the other side of the lunchroom, Jayce looked over Ezreal's shoulder in anxiousness. He and Ezreal were released early from training class and had decided to chill in the Lunch hall. Noticing how nervous Jayce looked, Ezreal put down the rice and chicken lunch he was eating and asked. "Uh, Jace? What's up?" 

"It's her," Jayce said with a nervous voice. "The school's head Assasin Club's Leader." 

"Wait, what? Really?" Ezreal said, looking over his shoulder, much to Jayce's dislike. "N-NO! Don't look-!" But Katarina had already set her sights on the blond guy. 

Katarina's interest peaked. At first, she couldn't care if he looked at her, and maybe she'd sneak a glimpse as she went her own way, but one look at the student and she felt an unwelcome feeling build up within her. Jayce fumbled his hands together uncomfortably. He felt the heat in his face be replaced by the cold. 

"You." Katarina said, and the whole lunch hall silenced. "Um, yes?" Ezreal said pointing a hand at himself, a bit uncomfortable by the sheer presence Katarina gave off. Her face convulsed in disbelief once her eyes fell upon his arm. She took a step back, shaking her head. There was no mistaking it. She had seen this before, from someone she missed every waking day and a sleepless night. 

"You...you're a god-weapon...." She muttered, re-composing herself. Ezreal chuckled awkwardly, looking back at Jayce, who just pursed his lips, eyes focused on him only, avoiding her eyes. Katarina threw him a disapproving look. "I don't think I've seen you around. New?" 

"I mean, I've been here for more than a week, but yeah practically still new. I'm Ezreal by the way. Ezreal Jarro Lightfeather." Ezreal said, extending her a hand. "...." After a silent pause, she extended her own hand. "Katarina Du Kouteau".

She hastily retracted her hand away from his, shaking off the horrible numb feeling she felt. With a hand on her hip, slightly showing off her weapons firmly set on a belt around her waist. Ezreal shifted uncomfortably at the sight of them. In his stay in Durandal, he has seen many strange and weird god weapons, but hers gave off a deathly vibe. "Uh, nice God Wewpaon you got there, Katarina. Mine's-" 

"Your arm-.....no......your body. I can't believe it." She said in disbelief. "It's just like......." Her attention shifted back to Jayce, who tried to compose himself under her gaze. His usual tight fit shirt which showed off his lush muscles now was wet with sweat. Katarina's nose scrunched at the sight. "Hi, Katarina!" He said, waving weakly at her and Ezreal noticing the nervousness in his tone. "How you doing-?" 

Why would you care?" She said, cutting him at the end of his sentence. She's used up all her sour words in her past, all her anger and sadness on something now lost. 

"You didn't care about saving someone, so why care about me? Think about it, Jayce." She said, before turning her heel and walking away, feeling the horrible sensation within her stomach gradually ease up as she distanced herself from the lunch hall. That guy-, she thought to herself. He's going to be a problem...... 


End file.
